


After Work Kisses

by YumeLelouch



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Ticklish Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeLelouch/pseuds/YumeLelouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shizuo is trying to give Izaya kisses but he's super ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Super short idea I got in my head to write! I hope you enjoy! ^.^
> 
> Also, sorry for the lack of a good title XD

“Shizu-chan, I’m home!” Izaya shouted, as he walked into the apartment. He sat down on the sofa and sighed deeply. He’s been up so late the past few days for work, and he just really needed a break. He sighed again just at the thought of having to go to work so exhausted. 

 

Shizuo walked out of their bedroom in sweatpants and a baggy shirt. 

 

“Welcome home,” Shizuo said as he walked over to the sofa next to Izaya.

 

Izaya’s eyes were closed. 

 

“How was your day?”

 

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

 

“I’m  _ exhausted _ , I mean, I love my job, but I’ve been up so late. And Namie doesn’t help my tiredness. She’s always bitching about something. Hopefully I can sleep tonight.” Izaya said. 

 

“You should give yourself a break,” Shizuo began, rubbing Izaya’s shoulders. “Your body is all tense. Maybe I should...help you relax?” Shizuo suggested.

 

He straddled Izaya’s legs and leaned down near him, closing his eyes and kissing him on the mouth. Izaya sighed into the kiss, happy to be home with him. He held Shizuo’s hand and squeezed it. Shizuo pulled away and kissed him on the forehead. Then on the cheeks, his breath tickling Izaya’s cheeks.

 

He moved down to kiss his neck, and Izaya gasped. 

 

“What? Do you not like it?” Shizuo asked.

 

“No, no...just...it’s nothing. Keep going. It feels good.” Izaya reassured him.

 

Shizuo looked at him, and then kissed down his neck, and Izaya silently gasped, again.

 

Shizuo ignored him this time, and lifted up his shirt and kissed him on the stomach, and Izaya loudly gasped and started giggling.

 

“Jesus Christ, what, Izaya?” Shizuo asked, irritated.

 

“It tickles!” he said. “There’s no need to get so irritated, Shizu-chan.” he said, kissing him on the mouth.

 

“I love you, Shizu-chan.” he said, cuddling next to him.

 

“I love you too, you dork.” Shizuo said back, kissing him on the forehead.


End file.
